Protection
by angellwings
Summary: AU/Future Fic. One shot. Dinah pays Ollie a visit to catch up and is faced with an offer she may not be able to resist.


**A/N: **The dialogue in the beginning was actually in an issue of Green Arrow and Black Canary but it was too funny for me not to include it in the Smallville Universe. I know I've been away for a while but that's because I'm still pretty much fed up with the turn cannon took. But I found this on my computer from forever ago and decided to finish it and post it. Thanks, in no small part, to my recent obsession with Cartoon Network's _Young Justice_.

I've also decided that this one shot takes place in an alternate universe where Chloe never returned and decided to start over somewhere else secretly helping heroes fulfill their potential. The Watchtower reference you'll see is referring to Tess (who in my mind never died.)

Happy reading!

angellwings

* * *

Protection

By angellwings

* * *

"Just make sure you take protection."

"Believe me, _this_ girl is all about the condoms."

Dinah's eyes widened as Oliver choked on his coffee. "_What?"_

Mia took in Ollie's shocked face and winced. "You meant bows and arrows, didn't you?"

Dinah tried not to laugh as Oliver sputtered a nonsensical response. She cleared her throat. "Mia, just go. Have fun."

Mia gave Dinah a grateful look and sprinted out of the room.

"Have fun? That's the advice you give a teenager? Have _fun_?" Oliver asked when the Mia was gone.

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Well, I thought about telling her to sit in the corner and keep her hands to herself, but I didn't think she'd go for that."

"This is not something to joke about, Dinah—"

"Oh, hush. It's not like you didn't know Mia was already pretty…experienced considering her past. She's a smart girl. She'll be fine," Dinah told him.

"Fine is not good enough."

"Ollie," Dinah grinned. "I know Mia is very important to you. She's like the family you've never really had, but you have to learn to trust her. You can't just _shield_ her from everything. Believe me, I know."

"I just want her to be _normal_," He admitted.

"Mia's way past being normal. She'd lost her chance at normal before she ever met you. The most you can do is be there for her," Dinah said calmly. "Because I've been where she is. I've been the kid surrounded by heroes, and if she's anything like me…"

"What?" He asked fearfully.

"She's going to want to be out in the field sooner or later."

"No," He said adamantly.

"You won't be able to stop her," Dinah told him with a sigh. "And if you can't stop her you might as well let her work _with_ you so that you can keep an eye on her."

"What are you suggesting?" Oliver asked as he stood from his desk.

"Give her a codename and a costume. Put her on the League's reserve roster, and let her shadow a few of us every now and then. That way when she does go out on her own she'll be prepared," Dinah told him with a sympathetic smile.

"I don't want to do that," He whined.

Dinah glared at him. "Oh, stop whining."

"How did this become all about Mia anyway? Weren't you supposed to be updating me on the goings on in _Gotham_," Oliver said as he sneered the name of the city.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I didn't think you were that interested in Gotham. You change the subject every time I bring it up," Dinah said pointedly.

"I'd rather talk about Gotham then Mia out in the field."

"Gotham's crime rate has finally started to go down. You'd think it would have gone down sooner with all the crime lords Bruce has put behind bars—"

"I changed my mind. I don't want to talk about Gotham."

Dinah huffed. "You don't want to talk about Bruce Wayne."

"No, I don't. The guy's a jerk."

"Because he has more money and influence than you."

"He does not!" Oliver yelled with a glare. "People just _think_ he does."

"They _think_ he does," Dinah said with a teasing smirk. "Because he _actually_ does."

"Dinah," Oliver said in a restrained tone. "I don't want to talk about this."

"What's your real problem with Bruce and Gotham, Ollie? I know you're too cocky to truly be threatened by the guy," Dinah asked curiously.

"Am I? Maybe I'm jealous? Everybody seems so damn impressed with the brooding dark knight," Oliver said as he quirked an eyebrow at Dinah and leaned against his desk. "And what's so great about Gotham? I don't think it holds a candle to Star City or Metropolis. Why is it so great?"

"Gotham needs a lot of help. Star City and Metropolis are pretty well covered at this point. There's almost too much to do in Gotham," Dinah told him.

"And why can't the almighty Bruce Wayne take care of that on his own? Why do _you_ have to be the one to help him?" Oliver asked in a steely tone.

"It's not just—you don't think…? Oliver, it's not just me. There's a whole team of us helping out. Zatanna, Lana, Watchtower…we're all working with him—"

"Are there any _males_ working with him? Or does he just ask the pretty girls for help?"

Dinah laughed. "That's funny coming from you."

Oliver glared at her and took a step closer. "What does that mean?"

"How many 'pretty girls' have you asked for help from, Mr. Queen? Care to share _that _number with the class?"

"That's not what we're talking about right now," He said nervously.

"Uh huh," Dinah said with a roll of her eyes. "That's what I thought."

"Look can you just…just let the others help him?" Oliver asked.

"Why? Why does it bother you so much that _I'm_ working with him?" Dinah asked curiously.

"It doesn't."

"Liar," Dinah smirked.

"You're supposed to be working with me. Not _him_," Oliver sneered.

"We tried that whole working together thing, Oliver. It didn't work out."

"That was a long time ago. I still hadn't gotten over—"

"Chloe, I know. That's why it didn't work out. You're telling me that you've had all the time you need to get over her now? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

He studied his hands closely. "Don't make it sound so ridiculous. It's not like I magically got over her, and honestly, a part of me won't ever be completely over her but—a part of me won't ever be completely over you either."

Dinah groaned and leaned against the nearest wall. "Oliver, I'm really getting tired of this. You only want me when you can't have me. Why is that?"

"What do you mean 'can't have you'? Are you seeing someone?" Oliver asked worriedly.

"No, but I don't live in Star City anymore. You were fine being friends while I lived here but then suddenly when I move to another city who has its own hero you decide you want me again. That's basically the same thing," Dinah said with a glare.

"That's not why," Oliver corrected her.

"Oh, it's not? Then why? Do tell," Dinah said with a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't realize how big a part of my life you were until you left," Oliver said with soft sigh. "Mia loves you, Roy loves you—_hell_, _everyone_ loves you—"

"Everyone except for you, remember?" Dinah asked with a quirked brow. "We discussed this in embarrassing detail before I left."

"Yeah, well, I was in denial. I wasn't quite ready to let Chloe go," Oliver said quietly. "But my life without you hasn't been pleasant. Every day that you've been gone I've had to fight the urge to hop on a plane and bring you home—"

One corner of Dinah's mouth turned upward at that. "Home?"

"Home," Oliver said with a certain nod.

Dinah smiled softly at him. "I don't know, Ollie—"

"I just want another chance, Dinah. That's all I want."

"Fine," Dinah said with a gulp. "You have one chance to prove to me that you're serious. We're taking it _slow_ this time, though. I'm a little gun shy when it comes to a relationship with you. I do not want to end up hurting again. We just got over the awkward part of the last time we tried this and I'm not sure I could do that again, Queen. Don't screw this up."

He smiled and nodded. "Dinner tonight?"

She bit her bottom lip and then answered with a stiff nod. "Dinner. And then I go back to my hotel room. _Alone_. Clear?"

Oliver smirked knowingly at her. "Do you _really_ think that's how this is gonna go down, Pretty Bird? I think you know us better than that."

She grinned at him and shook her head. "Then I'll be sure to bring _protection_. And _I'm_ _not_ talking about condoms." She glanced down at the edge of a throwing knife that was peeking out of her boot and quirked a brow at him. "Maybe that's a little clearer for you, Green Bean."

He gulped nervously but kept a steady smile on his face. "Crystal."

She turned on her heel and sauntered out of the room with Oliver's eyes on her until she was completely out of sight.

"That woman sure knows how to walk," Oliver said with a grin and a chuckle as she slammed his office door behind her.


End file.
